<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Elbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118590">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbie/pseuds/Elbie'>Elbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gloomverse (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Dream!Harold, Dream!Wallis, Gen, i guess ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbie/pseuds/Elbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the chapter "Less Than Human" as the hiatus left it. </p><p>Prisma finally meet Rylie, but they are interrupted during their discussion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rylie "Assistant" Biv &amp; Harold Gloom, Rylie "Assistant" Biv &amp; Prisma (Gloomverse), Rylie "Assistant" Biv &amp; Wallis Gloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer :<br/>As of now (07-06-2020), gloomverse has been on a hiatus since May and left us on page 12 of the "Less Than Human" chapter. If you read this in the future, it will probably be completely inaccurate and out of character.</p><p>I used a lot of headcanons and personal theories to write this, so this fanfiction is very self indulgent (like all my other fanfics)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...”</p><p>The young woman had spotted Rylie and her bright green eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be…” she said in a whisper. She went from shock to happiness, and a gentle smile illuminated her face. She moved her free hand over to her chest, near her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“...It is! It’s so nice to finally meet you, Rylie...” </p><p> </p><p>Rylie was… speechless.</p><p> </p><p>This woman — Prisma — felt… familiar. It was something <em> beyond </em> just their resemblance, they were... linked, someway, but how? And she knew her? </p><p> </p><p>“How… Why do you know my name? I’m… Who are you? What is this?”</p><p>She had so many questions. And <em> she </em> had the answers.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed taken aback by those interrogations.</p><p>“Ah, yes. I suppose explanations are in order.” Her expression saddened, she looked disappointed for a brief moment, but she quickly got a hold of herself. </p><p> </p><p>“But first —”</p><p>She waved her hand, and the scenery morphed. Rylie hadn’t noticed the glitching background and the uncanny vegetation, and this…. took her by surprise. Violet and Green had disappeared. They were still in the same garden, but in a different spot. Whatever this place was — a dream maybe? — it felt unstable. The sky was eerily checkered, patches of the ground were missing or misplaced and the plants surrounding the place seemed to flicker in and out of existence, slightly different each time.</p><p> </p><p>The green witch gestured at a marble bench next to a willow tree. </p><p>“Let’s take a seat, shall we?” She smiled warmly and sat down, inviting Rylie to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated for a moment. This situation was so convoluted, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. She was asleep, in a dream, talking to the person she had watched die countless times. This place was abnormal, possibly dangerous! But this was her one chance at understanding what was happening to her, and she couldn’t let it pass.  She sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“To answer some of your questions, I am Prisma, and this — she pointed at the garden surrounding them — is a memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Her declaration matched Purple’s theory, which comforted Rylie, somewhat. She didn’t know how much she could trust this person, but perhaps she could get the truth out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“If all of this is a memory, why have I never seen this? Why only the… the part where you…”</p><p>She was looking for her words. Something didn’t make sense. If this magician was in control of the <em> dream </em>, why force people to watch her death on loop? What did she even have to do with this?</p><p> </p><p>Prisma waited patiently for her to finish. </p><p>“...Why can I talk to you now…? Why only now?”</p><p> </p><p>She breathed in, closing her eyes. </p><p>“It is… hard. Sometimes I lose myself in those memories and I can not break free. It took you to reach out to me to snap me out of it.” She was looking down, ashamed of her powerlessness.</p><p> </p><p>“But why am I seeing it?”</p><p>“I’m sure you have noticed it too, Rylie. We are connected.” She brought her hand to her heart once again. </p><p> </p><p>“This day was…” She sighed, looking in the distance with nostalgia. She turned her head and looked into her black eyes. </p><p> “I don’t want to lie, Rylie. This day was the happiest day of my life.”</p><p>She gently rested her hand over Rylie’s.</p><p>“It’s the day I met <em> you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t understand… you…?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>“...I’m sorry, I must sound crazy.” Her green eyes averted Rylie’s and she turned her head to the sky. </p><p>“It’s just… so cruel. <em> You mean everything to me </em> , but I am <em> nothing </em> to you.” She spoke in a whisper, her face hardened with sorrow. </p><p>Rylie barely heard her when she said “He took that from me.” through her gritted teeth. She was bitter, resentful.</p><p> </p><p>She breathed in, then out. </p><p> </p><p>“But you’re here now. Everything will be alright.” Her voice was calmer, and she turned back to Rylie. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what to make of this person. She seemed nice enough, but she acted strangely and avoided her questions, or at least wasn’t straightforward with her answers. </p><p> </p><p>“...Why me? What’s so special — What’s our connection then?”</p><p> </p><p>Prisma tilted her head sideways. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Rylie…”</p><p>Her voice was tender, yet tinted with sorrow.</p><p>“Don’t you see it? You look just like your mother. You look just like <em> me </em>.”</p><p>She smiled once more, looking fondly at Rylie.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She froze.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You don’t believe me, do you? I suppose it is fair. I have no proof to offer you.” Her smile faded from her soft face as she watched Rylie’s expression turn to pure shock. </p><p> </p><p>“But I want you to know… that you can trust me, Rylie.”</p><p>She placed one hand over the assistant’s shoulder. The light contact grounded her back. She looked at the hand, then back at Prisma, listening attentively but warily. </p><p>“I will always be here for you, and I will always do my best to help you. I just need you to reach out, to call out to me. I’m sorry you had to… I wasn’t aware of myself before.”</p><p> </p><p>“But now? We can make it right. We will be able to set everything right again. Together.” Her eyes were suddenly ablaze with hope and determination. </p><p> </p><p>She took notice of her own little outburst and calmed back down. Her hand left the shoulder it rested on, and she gave Rylie some much needed space. </p><p> </p><p>She had to take a moment to reflect on all of this. It felt… overwhelming. Her mind was in turmoil, thoughts and doubts flashing rapidly in her head. She was dazzled by these revelations, yet there were still dark spots in her understanding of the situation. There were still so many questions.</p><p> </p><p>Rylie breathed in and grounded herself, calming her inner storm. Once she felt ready, she faced the green witch, determined to get clarifications.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth. Before she could even speak, a scream followed by a crashing sound interrupted her, disturbing the peace of the garden. In a jolt, both Prisma and Rylie turned towards its source. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the high pitch, the voice belonged to a man. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had landed face down on the ground. The harsh landing had not affected his black and gold suit as it was still sparkly clean, but his matching hat was laying a few feet ahead in the dirt. He rose up from the ground, messy dark hair obscuring his red eyes, and yelled at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>HAROLD YOU</b> —”</p><p> </p><p>He went quiet when seeing the two young women now standing near him. </p><p> </p><p>“...Rylie!” He seemed happy to see her. He knew her, and she knew him, but somehow she couldn’t remember exactly who he was. Her mind felt clouded... She stared at him as he scrambled back up, and finally the name came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“...Wallis?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only! And don’t forget Harold, or he’s gonna throw a tantrum.”</p><p> </p><p>As he said that, she noticed the other magician flying on a giant pink lollipop. He jumped to the ground next to Wallis, contrasting the dark suit with his white coat. </p><p>“...am not.” He sulked a bit, munching on a candy cane. </p><p> </p><p>Their familiar faces brought a smile to her face. She started walking up to them when a voice boomed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>You are not welcome here.</em> </b>” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The green haired magician was standing next to Rylie, brandishing her sun-like staff in the direction of the two brothers. The soft face she had showed until now had hardened like steel, and her green eyes were darkened by anger. She was radiating the aura of a natural born leader, as well as light.</p><p> </p><p>Wallis crossed his arms at this threat. He didn’t seem impressed, but his brother had taken a more defensive stance, wielding his lollipop like a weapon. Both seemed rather… angry at Prisma’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>“What…?” </p><p>Rylie eyes were wide, but her interjection was quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry, Rylie, I will take care of them. Stay behind me.” </p><p>Her tone was authoritative yet caring, almost motherly. She placed herself in front of her protege. </p><p> </p><p>“Rylie, don’t listen to her! She’s only going to use you to get what she want!” </p><p> </p><p>“The only thing I want is what you took from me.”</p><p>The glowing intensified. Was she about to attack…?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, stop! Don’t hurt them! They’re my friends!” </p><p>She put herself in between the two. She wasn’t going to stand by like a scared child, especially not if this woman wanted to hurt this version of her friends, of her family.</p><p> </p><p>“This… This is a misunderstanding. They’re my friends, they’re not going to hurt me.” </p><p>She had also been surprised by this Wallis’ gothic look, maybe the same was true of Prisma. It looked so similar to that of the red eyed magician who was… the cause of all this? She still hadn’t got her answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be fooled, they are not. They are working with <b> <em>him</em> </b>.”</p><p> </p><p>From the tone alone, Rylie got who she meant by that. She turned back to Wallis and Harold with an inquiring look on her face. They helped her before, she had no reason to distrust them. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not working with <em> anyone </em>. We’re just here to help Rylie.” This time Harold spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I don’t know what she told you, but she was lying. She’s just trying to get inside your head — well I guess even more than she already is.” </p><p>Harold gave his brother a death glare.</p><p> </p><p>Rylie stared at them with a confused expression but before she could ask any questions, Prisma intervened. </p><p> </p><p>“I will tell you everything in due time, but at this moment I can only ask that you trust me. These two are not the same people that you know, and they are tinted by <em> his </em> magic. I do not know their goal, but they want to keep us apart. They do not want you to find out the truth.” Her face looked serious, but her voice sounded slightly desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“...What truth.” She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Rylie… Now is not the time.... I know I am asking you a lot but we can’t let them turn us again each other”. </p><p> </p><p>Her guts were telling her to trust this person. She <em> wanted </em> to trust her. She looked… just like her. She felt like she was telling the truth, that she had no reason to lie, but… Harold and Wallis weren’t here for nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only met you, I can’t just… trust you like that! <em> They </em> have already helped me. I know I can trust them, they’re like my family! ” Her pent-up frustration surfaced. </p><p> </p><p>At the word “family”, Prisma’s face turned white as a sheet, her eyes widened in shock. It looked like Rylie had just stabbed her through the chest, and sure enough she covered it with one shaking hand. Wallis and Harold said nothing, and just watched it unfold. Their little sister was catching on. </p><p> </p><p>“...Rylie…Rylie no…. You can’t possibly think that… I <em> am </em> your family. <em> They… </em> They’re responsible for all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what did they do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“...You have seen it. You know what they did. How can you ask that?” Her voice was shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“...I saw it over and over again, and it wasn’t them. I know I can trust them when they say they’re here to help me. So what did <em> you </em> do? I just… I just want to understand what’s happening.” </p><p>Rylie started regretting lashing out at the young woman when she realized how much it affected her. She was pale, but not because of the light. Her glowing had been snuffed out like a candle once she had turned against her. Her trembling hands gripped her chest and her staff tightly while she leaned on it as if she was about to fall. </p><p> </p><p>“...Nothing I… I just wanted to… to live… Rylie, this? This is all their fault, I.. <em> We </em> are the victims. I don’t know why —”</p><p> </p><p>She got interrupted by Wallis making a disdainful sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t <em> seriously </em> expect her to believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked… miserable. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Wallis... We don’t have much time left.” </p><p>As Harold said that, they noticed the garden slowly dissipating into thin air. The furthest areas had already disappeared, leaving only a white void behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Already?!” </p><p>His starry black suit was starting to fade into nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t forget, we will get through this together! You can count on us to help you.”</p><p>He said something else, but his voice was too muffled for Rylie to understand it. Soon, they were gone. It happened quicker than the last time too. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Prisma had somewhat regained her composure. Her hand was still firmly clasped on her dress, but she looked less vulnerable than before. </p><p> </p><p>“Rylie… Before you go, please tell me you don’t believe them.”</p><p> </p><p>She stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you answers, and I will give them to you. I just need you to reach out to me. That is all I ask for. I just want to talk with you Rylie.” </p><p> </p><p>Her voice was a quiet whisper, and her transparent body was barely visible. She was holding on, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“... I don’t think I can trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes as everything turned white, refusing to watch Prisma’s expression as she disappeared.</p><p>And she woke up.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it !</p><p>Don't hesitate to leave a comment with your thoughts, or theories :0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>